


For The Soul

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: When your best friend asks you to watch his girl, that’s what you do...





	For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: NSFW, cheating, betrayal

## ****

“Steve... ya want me to do what now?”

“C’mon Buck, it’s not that hard, just check on her for me? While I’m away at mission, Y/N can be such a pain in the ass when she’s sick, which is why we made her stay behind. She’s too stubborn to realize she’s sick. C’mon pal, make sure she takes her meds, that’s all I’m really askin’ yeah?”

Bucky held the phone to his ear, blue eyes flickering to the door across the hall from his and next to Steve’s. He licked his lips as Steve prompted him from the other end, “yeah, no I got it punk.”

This wasn’t a good idea.

He was grounded from this mission for insubordination as Steve called it. Of course he had gone against the punks stupid ass order’s during their last mission, he had almost died, but it had gotten the job done hadn’t it? 

He grimaced a bit as he hung up, so what he had broken a few ribs, they healed quick enough, they were just sore now. He still sported a few bruises and the black under his right eye was still visible even after three days...

Y/N had been there, following Steve as he came after his stupid jerk friend. 

Bucky frowned. He had been glad his friend had come for him, he could count on Steve no matter what, the jerk deserved nothing more in return. So whatever he asked for he got. 

He knocked softly on your door till he heard a weak response and pushed your door open. You hadn’t even moved as far as he could tell, your face buried in the covers. “Hey doll,” he called out stepping silently over the carpeted flooring and up to the side of your bed. He reached out, hand landing on your hip and he shook you gently, “doll? You take your medicine already?”

You hummed quietly but he saw the bottles of medicine sitting behind you on the nightstand looking very untouched and he sucked his teeth making a loud noise. “Nah uh, the punk said I had ta make sure you took them meds of yours and if he finds out I didn’t take care of you while he was out on mission for the next week he’s gonna be sore, so up! Up! Up!” he patted your leg and moved further up to your hip and finally his hand landed on your side making you groan in frustration.

“Dammit Bucky!” you growled feebly. 

He nearly died at your scowl, “yeah, you look mighty intimidating there doll.”

You let your arms flop to your sides coughing meekly, “where’s Steve?” you asked pitifully.

“Steve,” he sighed heavily, “is on mission, remember?” Bucky sat at your side as a little ‘oh’ escaped you, grabbing the small bottles of medicine and pulling two tablets out from one, two from the other he caught your hand in his and put the tablets in the center of your palm. “Here doll, make sure you take ‘em yeah?” he handed you the glass of water.

You smirked slightly, there was something in the way he looked at you. Ever since Steve had first introduced you there had always been a pause when he looked at you. At first you had thought it was imagined, that you were thinking too much of yourself. 

You enjoyed working alongside the team, following Natasha in Intel retrieval. Usually low level stuff when it came to danger, not that you weren’t trained in hand to hand combat and you could handle your own so long as you faced soldiers and not super powered people.

And here you sat, defeated by a common cold. You reached over and grabbed another tissue blowing your nose before letting your head fall back into pillows. Bucky made a noise, tugging at your shirt, and you realized a little too late it was all that you wore aside from your favorite black boy-shorts, but your lower half was under covers and you knew Bucky was too much of a gentleman to be trying to attempt anything with you.

“No, Y/N!” he made you sit up, surprised you hadn’t spilt any water and encouraged you to drink the pills. “There ya go! Thank you darlin,” he smiled at you taking the glass and running his hand down your face.

The groan you let out was entirely unnecessary, “sorry,” you hummed as he started pulling away, “no, noooo!!!” you exclaimed catching his forearm in your small hands and leaning your face into the palm of metal. “Feels so good!”

Bucky shifted allowing you to wrap yourself around his arm, he knew the cool metal would feel good against your heated skin, but he hadn’t thought you’d make such noises. “Y/N?” he noted his voice was a bit weak as you pressed closer to him, the covers falling away from you revealing your half undressed self. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen a woman undressed, there was no shortage of willing ladies vying for his attention, it helped on those nights that he couldn’t get you out of his head. He would bury himself inside one, getting lost thinking of you. Of having you under him, their whispered words were yours, your lips on his skin, your fingers fluttering over his hard muscles, he imagined their cries were yours...

“.... Bucky?” 

He jolted out of his thoughts as he felt your hand on his cheek, “yeah doll? Whatcha need? I can get it for ya.”

Your giggle made his heart warm and he nearly forgot himself, leaning slightly into your hand as you did the same with his hand. “I’m sorry!”

“For what?” he asked confused, for a split second horror struck through him, maybe you had figured him out?! “Doll, I-”

“Steve put you up to this huh?” you hummed eyes closing.

Bucky felt cold run through him, “right...” there was that small detail he kept over looking.

You could feel him pull away before he actually did and you let him. No matter what you did there was always that pause, that fraction of hesitation. “You don’t really like me that much huh?” you asked bluntly and opened your eyes to lock gazes with him.

Bucky seemed to have taken a hit, “what makes ya say that?” he asked looking at his hands in his lap.

Your fingers twitched on his jaw, where you had kept them. “I like the scruff,” you answer fingers scratching at his jaw now. “A woman likes a man to be slightly rough at times.”

He was convinced that you were fucking with him. There was no way that he wasn’t gonna physically respond to that and he was grateful he had sat, though maybe he should have kept his distance? “Uuuhhh.”

You giggled, that sound making him relax a little. “It’s alright if you don’t like me, I understand, but thank you for tolerating me for Steve’s sake. You really don’t have to push yourself so hard. At least not while Steve’s not around, Imma big girl. I know not everyone will like you all the time.”

“I LIKE YOU JUST FINE,” he blurted.

You dropped your hand, a look of confusion crossing your features and you opened your mouth snapping it shut within seconds. He was about to say something when you sneezed. Bucky watched eyebrows raised as you covered your mouth with a Kleenex and turned away.

You didn’t miss how he clutched your hand, the way he looked at you as you offered him an apologetic smile. “Bucky,” you breathed knowing your nose was beyond red, your eyes probably had bags under them, your hair was a mess, you had no make up on. Only Steve could find you beautiful in that moment. “Did you knnnnow God and the Devil sit side by side and chat about how to save the souls of everyone here on earth?”

Bucky blinked as you gripped his hand, “Y/N?” he managed as you dropped back against the pillows and giggled, every time you made that noise he had the involuntary reaction and smiled, now he outright laughed at what you had just said. “Doll, how long have you been hallucinating?” You sat up as he leaned towards you, reaching over and placing his flesh hand against your forehead, “your burning up!!” he moved quickly, hurrying into the bathroom grabbing a small tub and cloth and returning.

Bucky ignored the sounds of pleasure you made as he sat the cool cloth on your forehead. “Y/N? Is there anything I can get you??”

You smiled weakly at him, “chicken noodle soup?”

He nodded his tongue darting out quickly, “anything else?”

“Gatorade?”

Bucky blinked at you, “wha-what’s a gator gonna do? You want a stuffed animal?” he asked confused, what aid could a gator offer you? Maybe you were hallucinating more? “FRIDAY can you run a diagnostic on Y/N? I think she’s hallucinating again.”

“Her vitals are returning to normal, her fever has hit the maximum and is steadily dropping. Gatorade is a type of sports beverage filled with electrolytes that some people drink to replenish and keep hydrated Mr. Barnes. It was introduced in 1965 which partially explains why you are unfamiliar with it. I have taken the liberty and ordered both the chicken soup and Gatorade to be brought up to this floor.” The AI supplied.

Bucky watched as you giggled yourself into a coughing fit. He poked you in the side, “that’s what you get for laughing at a victim of cruel circumstances!” he stood and left the room leaving you to pout alone.

What an idiot, no wonder he barely tolerated you. How many times had you been so insensitive to his needs? He probably hated being touched and here you were flinging yourself on him thinking hugs would make him feel better. You really didn’t know much about him. 

Well, he liked the baked ziti you made. He let you snuggle in close between him and Steve during movie nights. He had gotten you several books that ‘he was done with’ and ‘they really weren’t my thing’. You frowned, he would be the first to whisk you onto the dance floor Steve often having to come out and cut in, “Let me dance with my dame Bucky!” Steve would joke.

“FRIDAY?” the AI hummed in response, “Can you please allow me some private time with Mr. Barnes? I don’t think he will be honest if your listening in.”

“Of course Y/N, feel better.”

Bucky stepped back into the room as you sat up again, fluffing your pillows. You swore the fever had addled your brain as you giggled again. “Watch a movie with me?” you asked as he sat next to you.

“Darlin’, ya gotta eat some of this first?” he asked quietly. You nodded reaching out for the bowl but he held it out of reach, “the bowl is burning hot, gotta let it cool.” 

You sat back a little annoyed but distracted yourself by picking out a random movie. You could feel him watching you, as if he were studying you. “What?”

“UH, ready for this?” he asked handing you the bowl.

“You really don’t like me at all huh?” you asked feeling on the verge of tears now. You rubbed the heels of your palms against your eyes, “fuck, I’m so sorry!” your voice broke and your throat scratched.

Bucky set the bowl aside, “no, no, no..your gonna, look at that, eyes are puffy!” he tsked pulling your hands away. “Y/N, you thinkin’ I don’t like you is ridiculous!”

“Really?” you asked sniffling as he smiled at you.

Bucky chuckled softly as he held onto your hands, nodding, “really, I like like you Y/N,” he hummed. Bucky was surprised when you tilted your head and pressed your lips against his. He made a small noise of pleasure leaning into you, swallowing the sigh that you exhaled. You moaned into him as he bit down on your bottom lip soothing the sting with his tongue, pulling you into his lap, your arms circling around his neck, opening to him as he deepened the kiss. 

You pulled away and Bucky already had an apology on his lips when you covered your mouth with your hand. “Oh, god your gonna get sick now!”

Bucky blinked, “tha-?” he couldn’t speak, instead he caught your lips with his again laughing against your smile. “Fuck Y/N, you have no idea how long I wanted ta kiss you!”

You squirmed in his lap, “then do it,” you giggled as he launched into another kiss, his hands gripped your waist, slipping under your shirt, you let out a moan at the feel of his cool hands against your heated skin, “feel s’good!” you hummed as he pressed you back into the bed, pulling your legs around his waist and ground his hips into yours, hands traveling down your legs and back up. 

Bucky was so hard it hurt, he needed to relieve it, let go of some of the pressure. “Fuck... fuck...fuck, Y/N... can’t...can’t do this,” still he buried his face into the crook of your neck, licking and sucking his way down, enjoying the way you arched into him, the way your nails dug into his shoulders, the way you moaned beneath him. 

This was bad.

You let out a tiny gasp as his hands came up and squeezed your ass before he ground that thick long member against you. His large hands coming up to cup and squeeze your breasts, his mouth working on your neck making you arch into him. A giggle left you, “God this could never happen in real life!” you hummed hands fisting in his long hair, pulling him to you. He paused for a second before you locked your ankles behind his back and thrust your hips up into his.

Bucky knew he had to stop, his hands slid back down your waist, pushing your shirt up, he groaned and ground against you, he would stop... his tongue flickered over a nipple your gasp encouraging him and he closed his mouth over the small peak, tongue swirling over it, before he nipped his teeth around it. 

“Fuck Bucky... feels sooo goood!” you moaned, “allmost there...” 

Shit. Shit. SHit. SHIIIIT....

He was almost there, he thrust his hips into yours, grinding against you hard, he would stop... your little groans and gasps made him breathless, the taste of your lips made him drunk. You tasted better than his dreams, he moved back to kissing you, hands gripping your ass and pulling you into his thrusts. He wasn’t really fucking you, he still had his jeans on, you still had your boy shorts on. “Fuck Y/N, tell me to stop?”

You giggled again, eyes fluttering open meeting his gaze, you sobered, fingers slipping across his jaw. “Bucky?!” He ground his hips against yours causing the most delicious friction and you came, head falling back into the pillows, hands falling and gripping his forearms as you screamed. 

Bucky came, hard, your name torn from his lips. God he hadn’t come so hard in ages and he was still in his fucking pants. He dropped forwards, hovering above you, chest heaving as he attempted to calm his erratic heartbeat, calm his breathing. If it was this good with clothes still on, what would it feel like to have your heat wrapped around his cock as he buried himself into you?

Bucky sucked in a breath, eyes snapping open.

What. The. Fuck?! 

Still he couldn’t stop himself from dropping little kisses along your jaw, making you smile softly. He pressed his lips against yours, this was such a bad fucking idea...

“Steve... baby, you gotta let me get some sleep, I swear I’ll take better care of you in the morning...” You hummed softly lifting your head to press a kiss to his lips without opening your eyes.

Bucky jerked back outta the bed and swallowed hard. What the fuck had he just done?!


End file.
